


Young & Beautiful

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lolita, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Viktor moves to a small town in Moscow in the hopes of finding inspiration to help him with his writing. He quickly becomes enamored with the young child of his land-lord, Yuri Plisetsky.





	Young & Beautiful

Viktor frowned at the small, unassuming house before him. The front yard was concrete and barren, matching the dull slate grey the walls of the house were painted. The silver haired man knew he had told Georgi when he was helping him find a cheap room to rent that he wouldn’t be picky as long as the home was clean and a close distance to the city, but he had secretly been hoping for something with a bit of life to it, not the pseudo prison before him. The alphas face settled into an unimpressed grimace at the thought of just what awaited him beyond the front door.

The Russian man had left his home in St. Petersburg to move to Moscow at Yakov, his editor's insistence, in the hopes that a change of scenery and location would help him inspire him to finish his current novel he had been struggling to write for the past few months. Viktor had whole-heartedly agreed to the older alphas suggestion, only happy to jump at the opportunity to escape from the older mans all seeing eye. Viktor frowned as he remembered his last interaction with the older man and the final warning he had given him.

“Be careful.” Yakov had growled warningly into his ears when he had hugged him too tightly goodbye back at the train station in St. Petersburg. “We don’t need another one of your incidents, ya hear?”

Viktor shook his head to rid himself of the memory and slowly made his way up the cobbled path to his new home. Georgi had given him some info on his landlord before leaving for Moscow. All he knew was that she was an older beta that went by the name Lilia a retired ballet dancer who had fallen on hard times and was renting her spare room out to support herself and her young child. Viktor frowned at the thought of living with a screaming toddler, not sure he could work creatively in such an environment.  

The alpha rapped his knuckles against the old wooden door quickly, setting the single small suitcase carrying his belongings on the ground next to his feet and waited patiently for the door to open. The door creaked open to reveal the tall wispy figure he had to assume was Lilia. She was older than he had expected for someone with a young child, her face drawn tight, pale skin decorated with harsh lines around her mouth and crows-feet kissing the corners of her golden eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun that only served to make her appearance seem more severe. She reminded Viktor of Yakov with her stern features and cold eyes and Viktor had internally made the decision of either refusing this arrangement or leaving far earlier than he had originally anticipated. He hadn’t traveled all this way to Moscow just to be leaving under the same conditions he had back with Yakov.

“You must be Mr. Nikiforov, correct hmm?” Lilia asked, her voice just as cold as her appearance. At Viktors nod in response, she tilted her head before disappearing back into the house, indicating for him to follow and he closed the door behind himself. “I’ll give you a tour of the house before going over a few rules and the contract, alright?” She informed him, her voice leaving no room for argument. The beta took his silence as agreement and began the tour.

Viktor mutely took in the home, there wasn’t much to take note of. It was a small two-bedroom home. There was a sense of sterility to the home, there was little in the ways of family photos or personal touches, it didn’t seem lived in at all, which Viktor thought odd considering there was apparently a child living in the house too. At the very least it was as clean as Georgi promised it would be, not a spot of dust visible to the naked eye.

“Now here’s your room.” Lilia announced, coming to a stop in front of a pale, whitewashed door at the end of the hallway on the second floor. The older woman paused before opening the door, turning her head to look at Viktor. “This used to be my sons room so forgive me but some of his belongings are still in one of the presses here, we didn’t get a chance to move it out yet.” The beta stared expectantly at the writer, her lips slightly pursed, clearly waiting for Viktors response.

The alpha lips twisted into a polite smile, not quite reaching his eyes, as he waved his hand around, dismissing the betas worries that he would react to the inconvenience badly, something typically expected of an alpha. “Don’t worry! Don’t worry!” Viktor laughed, coming to stand next to the beta. “It’s only one small press, hardly an issue to start a fight over, hm?” The silver haired man seen no reason to start a fight over such a trivial matter if he was just planning to leave the home right after the tour was over. Viktors eyes narrowed slightly when the beta turned back to the door, silently taking note of her unprofessionalism all the same.

Lilia slowly opened the door and nothing could prepare the alpha for what lay beyond the door. Viktor pressed his nails painfully into the skin on the palm of his hand, in a desperate attempt to hold back a gasp, as the familiar scent of an omega, _a young omega_ , his mind supplied helpfully, rolled over him in waves. The scent is warm and soft, like clean cotton, mixed perfectly with vanilla, and immediately has the alpha relaxing, the alluring scent soothing Viktors nerves. The Russian man has to bite down on his lips painfully to stop himself from taking in deep, desperate, gasping breaths, trying to drink it all in at once. The cerulean eyed man chooses instead to take in discreet deep breaths through his nose as his eyes frantically scan the room for the omega responsible such a distinctly divine scent. Never in all of Viktor's 27 years had an omega’s scent alone managed to draw such a visceral reaction from him. The alpha could only imagine what would happen if he took a breath direct from the source; the nape of the mysterious omega's neck. Heat curled through his abdomen at his own imagination and he grit his teeth in frustration, he was a better alpha than this, it would be unbecoming of him to lose control of himself like this in view of a complete stranger.

The alpha stepped into the room, nodding his head as if he was actually assessing it. “The room is adequate,” he informed Lilia, worried that if he said much more he would lose control of his calm appearance.

The beta nodded and informed him they could go over the house rules and contract in the kitchen over coffee. Viktor nodded in agreeance, torn between relief and reluctance to leave the sweet-smelling room. They both made their way down the stairs and into the open plan living room and kitchen, Lilia pausing again at the door.

“Yuri!!” The older woman sighed in an admonishing tone, bringing a hand up to tiredly scrub across her own face. “How many times have I told you, no feet on the couch!” Lilia turned back to face Viktor, a tired, apologetic smile on her face, as if this was an argument they had regularly. “This is my son Yuri, I’m still struggling to teach the boy some manners, as you can see.”

Viktor looked over her shoulder eager to see what such a sweet smelling omega would look like. The silver haired mans jaw slackened and his mouth fell open as he took in the ethereal beauty that laid before him with wide eyes.  The omega was young as the alpha had predicted, looking no older than twelve. True to Lilias words the young child was lying on the couch with both feet planted firmly on the arm rest. Yuri, the name Lilia had helpfully supplied him with, was blinking sleepily up at both of them clearly having been woken up from a nap; his bottle green eyes bleary and soft cheeks pressed softly into the fabric of the chair. The omega's flaxen hair pooled around the child’s head, almost like a halo, the locks so soft looking the alpha's finger twitched at his side with the desire to run his own fingers through them. Yuri’s small lithe body was covered in pale, perfectly unblemished skin, it was almost like looking at an angel, Viktor had never been witness to such an unfiltered raw beauty in his life. He wondered how such a beauty could go by unnoticed, Yuri was simply breath-taking. The alpha brought a hand up to hide the blush that threatened to burn across his face when he realized the child was wearing small, white shorts that left his long slender legs on display.

The silver haired writer almost growled in frustration when Lilia began making her way to the kitchen table, forcing him to drag his eyes away from the work of art lying on the couch. As they made their way to the kitchen table the alpha realized that he could not in good conscience allow himself to leave this home without getting a taste of the omega. It would be cruel to deny his inner alpha that which it desired most of all and Viktor was sure that he could make the young child feel the same way as him.  

Viktor pasted a polite smile on his face as he agreed to all of the betas arbitrary rules and set upon a price for the room. The alpha resolved that no matter what kind of life this small family lived he wouldn’t leave till he got what he wanted, even if he had to take it by force. His blue eyes settled once more on Yuri, who was dozing peacefully on the couch. No matter what it took, the omega would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated!!!


End file.
